She Knows
by elvendork-luvs-ginny
Summary: Ginny overhears Harry admitting to liking her. Actually liking her! Theres only one problem: Dean.


Harry Potter was alone, pacing across the floor at the Burrow. Earlier that afternoon, Mrs. Weasley told him that he looked tired and to go lie down. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. Not with what was on his mind.

She was on his mind.

"She gave up on you a long time ago," he said aloud to himself.

"How do you know for sure?"

"She's seeing someone."

"They'll break up"

"Ron would kill you."

"But she is so pretty."

"And she's your best friend's sister." Harry had had that argument with himself a lot in the past couple of days. The thing he didn't know was that his best friend's sister was listening at the door. She knocked and waited for Harry to answer.

"Come in," he snapped out of his trance.

"Mum says it's time for dinner," the youngest Weasley stated.

"All right. I'll be down in a sec," he replied.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah... Uhhh- I'm fine," Harry stammered.

"Don't be too long," Ginny said skeptically. As she left the room, Harry wondered if she had heard him. He tried to get it out of his mind as he went down to dinner.

Over the next several weeks Harry was plagued by his thoughts of Ginny; her fiery red hair, her radiant smile, her brilliant brown eyes, and the way she made him smile even he was saddest. He wasn't focused on his classes and gave Hermione many chances to lecture him about paying attention.

"What could you possibly be thinking?" Hermione asked after Defense Against the Dark Arts where Harry had smarted off to Snape, resulting in a detention. "You haven't been paying attention in any classes. What's wrong?"

"It sounds like a wrackspurt to me," Luna Lovegood said from behind Hermione. "Try taking a shower with cold water. That usually works." Harry and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to say. After a tense moment Luna added, "Well, Ginny said that she would help me look for some of my missing stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Gin- GINNY!" Hermione almost screamed. She looked over at Harry with wide eyes, "Harry!" She obviously knew something that Harry didn't want her to know.

"Did Ginny hear me?" was just one question that was running through Harry's mind.

"She must have. How else would Hermione know?" Harry was suddenly dreading Quidditch practice that night. There was no way he was going to pay attention to Quidditch with Ginny flying around him.

His prediction was correct. It wasn't 15 minutes into practice that Harry got his first Bludger shot. It had totally blind-sided him. He just caught himself before falling off his broom. Harry corrected himself and was doing well until the middle of practice when he was hit in the arm. Ginny flew over to see if he was all right.

"Oh no," Harry thought.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked as she reached him.

"I'm fine."

"You know, it's a lot safer watching for Bludgers than watching me," she replied playfully, speeding away.

"She knows." Harry managed not to get hit by any more Bludgers, but there was a lot of close calls.

Over the next few weeks Harry found it increasingly difficult to be around Ginny, yet he sought her out. He would take detours between classes to where he knew she would be. He would walk behind her just to look at her long, red hair and smell that beautiful flowery scent. This made him late for many classes and he had received two weeks of detention from Professor Snape.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Harry said one day during Potions. "It wont happen again."

"That's all right Harry, m'boy. Next time just try to make it on time." Professor Slughorn winked.

As Harry sat down Hermione said, "Harry, I know why you've been late to class a lot lately, and you-"

"So, Ernie, how has your day been?" Harry interrupted Hermione.

"Not bad. I've only got homework in Transfiguration," Ernie replied.

"Harry-" Hermione started, but Harry shushed her as Slughorn started class. Class went by normally, and when it was over; Hermione went to the library, and Harry and Ron went to the Boys Dormitory to drop their stuff off before dinner.

The door opened and slammed, as Dean Thomas entered the dormitory.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Ron asked.

"Oh- Hey guys. Ginny and I just broke up," he said with a somber face.

"Sorry, mate." Harry patted Dean on the back. Nothing could be farther from the truth in Harry's mind. He hadn't been this elated in a long time.

"They actually broke up!"

Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked down the table at Ginny and saw that she was happily talking to her friends. He wouldn't have been able to tell that her and Dean broke up; if he hadn't heard it himself. Harry hurried through his dinner and was planning on going straight to bed when Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I'm going to bed. You know, with Quidditch tomorrow. I want to get some rest."

"All right. Night," Hermione said. Harry waved at them and went up to bed. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until he finally fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to find that Ron had already went down to breakfast. He got his Quidditch robes and broom and decided to skip breakfast and go straight to the Quidditch pitch. He opened the door to the dressing room and saw a redheaded figure sitting on the bench.

"Hi, Harry."

"She gave up on you a long time ago."

"How do you know for sure?"

"She's seeing someone."

"They'll break up"

"Ron would kill you."

"But she's so pretty." Ginny Weasley was standing outside her brothers' room at the Burrow. Her mum had told her to go upstairs and get Harry for dinner. When she got to the room she heard him talking about... a girl. But there was only one girl this could mean.

"He's talking about me!" she thought. But that didn't make sense to her.

"Harry never liked me." There was no other explanation of what Harry said. Ginny was the only one he could be talking about. She knocked and waited for Harry to answer before opening the door.

"I can't let him know that I know."

"Mum says it's time for dinner," she stated, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"All right. I'll be down in a sec," he replied.

"Are you okay, Harry?"

"Yeah... Uhhh- I'm fine," Harry stammered.

"Don't be too long," she said leaving Harry alone again.

Later that night, Ginny was laying in her bed but couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what Harry said.

"Ginny, are you still awake?" Hermione asked through the darkness

"Yeah, I am."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, you see, earlier when Mum sent me to get Harry I... I heard him talking to himself," she started. "He was talking about a girl."

"Who was he talking about?" Hermione sounded intrigued.

"I think he was talking about me. He said something about the girl giving up on him a long time ago and her seeing someone and Ron would kill him."

"Oh, Ginny," was all Hermione could muster. Then all was silent

When Ginny got back to school she realized there was a problem: Dean. She liked him, but ever since that evening at the Burrow she didn't have the same feelings that she had had for him. She wasn't even sure she had ever had feelings for him. She always tried to tell herself that she had moved past Harry, but she never had.

She wasn't paying much attention to Dean, and he was getting mad.

"GINNY! You've been spacing out all day. Will you, please, listen to me?" Dean asked.

"What is it?" she snapped back.

"I was just going to say that you should be heading to Quidditch practice," he replied. He got up to give her a kiss but she turned her shoulder and headed to practice.

They hadn't been practicing an hour and Harry had just been hit by a second Bludger. Ginny flew over to him and thought, "I could have some fun with this."

Are you okay, Harry?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Then she said, "You know, its a lot safer watching for Bludgers than watching me." She flew away smiling.

"I know, Harry."

Ginny began noticing over the next couple of weeks that Harry had been following her. She didn't tell him that she knew that he was following her. She thought that it was best if he didn't know. This seemed familiar to her, and it didn't take her long to figure out who he was like.

"He's me." She remembered a time when she would follow Harry around. Harry was the one with the crush now. Her and Dean had another fight, and Ginny knew what she had to do.

"Dean," she started. "We have to talk."

"What is it?"

"This isn't working out. We're going to have to break up. I'm sorry," she continued.

"Oh, all right. That's fine. I don't care!" Dean stormed off, clearly mad. Ginny felt bad, but she did what she had to do. She went to dinner and felt better talking to her friends. She went to bed and got up early for the Quidditch match against Slytherin. The dressing room was dark and quiet. Ginny sat thinking. After what seemed lime hours she heard somebody coming. Harry Potter was walking through the grass. Ginny closed the door and waited. He opened the door.

"Hi, Harry."

Ginny waited for Harry to enter the dressing room. "So, you and Dean broke up? I'm sorry." Harry sat down next to the girl of his dreams.

"It's all right. It never would have worked out," she replied. Harry couldn't help but smile. He tried to hide it, but Ginny noticed it and smiled herself. Everything felt right when she was around Harry. They sat, not talking, until the rest of the team arrived. When everyone was dressed they walked onto the pitch.

Both teams took to the air and the match started. Gryffindor was in top form. They lead 90-10 after a half hour of play. Ginny scored seven out of the nine goals. She looked for Harry and saw him hovering above, looking down on her. She smiled and sped after the Quaffle.

Harry was finding it difficult to watch for the Snitch while watching Ginny at the same time. Gryffindor was up 170-30 and Harry saw Malfoy streaking across the pitch. He had seen the Snitch, and Gryffindor was only up by 140! He couldn't let Slytherin win. Harry sped up, but he wouldn't make it in time. Malfoy would get the Snitch. All the sudden a figure came flying next to Malfoy, and he quickly dived to the right, giving Harry the opportunity to get the Snitch. Harry looked up to see Ginny in the spot previously occupied by Malfoy.

The team flew to the ground, celebrating. Harry ran to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met. Everything was perfect in the worlds of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, I love you."

"I know."


End file.
